For example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-187570, there is a heretofore known apparatus that detects a surface roughness of a measurement surface of an object to be measured by irradiating the object with light from a light-emitting element and receiving reflected light from the object with a light-receiving element.